The supernatural
by Salvatore.D.Lover
Summary: Elena falls in love with vampires. she Has supernatueral Friends an family. she almost dies a lot.


Revew and yell em if you like this chapter

Chapter One Elena's POV

I was writing in my Diary, thinking about how much i miss my parents.

Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through.

I put down my diary and walked down stairs, i went into the kitchen and sat down on a chair,  
at the table."Toast. I can make toast." Aunt jenna said. i looked at her and i said.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." I told her. Jeremy came out into the kitchen. He walked to the table.

" Is there coffee?" He asked while looking at me.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared." She took some money and said "Lunch Money?" trying to hand us the money. I didnt take the money.

" I'm good." I told her. I didnt want the money I got out from the seat that i was sitting.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Aunt jenna asked. I didn't need any-  
thing else. I just had to get to school so i wouldnt be late. Bonnie is driving me.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" I asked aunt jenna. She looked like she wa thinking a lil bit.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" She almost yelled. She took out her hair so it was down not up.

"Then go. We'll be fine." I said. I looked at jeremy and said " You ok?" He loooked at me.

"Don't start" He told me. Start with what? I was wondering. What is with Jeremy, hes been acting weird since are parebts died.

Bonnies Pov

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands. . .Elena! Back in the car." Elena wasnt even listen to me. she was too bussy looking out of the window.

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that. . ."

" That I'm psychic now." I told her. I know that she just misses her parents thats why shes been a lil of latley.

"Right. Ok, then predict something. About me."

"I see. . ." I said (A CROW HIT THE CAR)

"What was that? Oh, my god! Elena, are you ok?" I asked her. Her parents died in a car crash.  
I felt so back even though it wasnt my fault.

"It's ok. I'm fine." She told me. Elena looked a lil scared, there was nothing i could do. God that crow is so stupid. i told myself.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." I said coldly. I hope i wasnt to hard when i said that.

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." I started to drive away, We are on our way to school.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy." I told her. She wanted me to predict something about her so i did.

Elena's POV

Me and Bonnie were finally in the school."Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot can I still say "tranny mess?" Bonnie said,

"No, that's over." I told her. I had a lil smirk on my face.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie said. I waved to matt but he just ignored me. I turned back to Bonnie.

"He hates me." He hates me i told her. It really likes, i really wanna be his friend ugh.

"That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits." Caroline ran up to me and bonnie.

"Elena. Oh, my god" Caroline said. Caroline hugged me really tight.

"How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you" she said to me. She turned towards Bonnie." How is she? Is she good?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you." I told her. Caroline was being a lil weird today, it was strange.

"Really?" She asked. I started to nod And then i said.

"Yes. Much better." I was really happy to have caroline as a friend. She and Bonnie were my best-  
Friends.

"Oh, you poor thing." Caroline says while hugging me again. She squeezed me so tight, it hurt but i didnt care.

"Ok, Caroline." I said. i had a really big smile one my face, i was glad that i saw caroline. I love her a bonnie a lot.

"Oh! Ok, see you guys later?" She said. It was sorta like a question...

" Ok! Bye!" Bonie said to caroline. Caroline walked away, probably to go see her other friends.

"No comment." I said to Bonnie.

"I'm not going to say anything." Bonnie said.

JEREMY'S POV

I was out side with vicki matts sister."Don't take more than two in a six-hour window." I said while handing vicki a pill bottle. Me an her both did drugs.

"Hey, Vicki. I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads." Tyler said walking up to vick and hugging her.

"Hey." Vivki said to him. hugging him back.

"Hey, Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back." Tyler said. He was talking to me. God i really hate tyler. He dosnt even treay vicki right and it pisses me off.

"Pete Wentz, huh? How old school T.R.L. of you. Carson Daly fan?" I said to tyler. He was clearly getting a lil mad at me but i dont care.

"Oh, Ty, be nice. That's Elena's little brother." Vicki said to tyler while she was also looking at me.

"I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass." Tyler said. Him and vicki both walked away.

ELENA'S POV

Me and bonnie were both outside of the office, we saw someone."Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie asked.

"All I see is back." I told her. we both just stood there. we looked so stupid but oh well i dont care.

"It's a hot back." Bonnie smiled. She was right it is a very hot back.

STEFAN'S POV

I was in the school office."your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts." The Secretary said.

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there." I compelled her to look again.

"Well, you're right. So it is." The Secretary said.

ELENA'S POV

We were still outside the school office. "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." Bonnie said.

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and said "Pretty much."I saw jeremy he looked stoned and he was going in to the boyes bathroom.

"I'll be right back." I told bonnie. I started walking away and i heard bonnie say "Please be hot." I walked in to the boys bathroom i walked up to jeremy.

I grabbed his face and looked into his eyes And i said "Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned."

" No, I'm not." He told me. Bullshit he is totally stoned i was thinking to myself.

"Where is it? Is it on you?" I asked him. I was trying to look in his pockets but he was pushing me back.

" Stop, all right? You need to chill yourself, all right?" He said to me. Chill myself really? I thought.

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool." I told him.

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" He asked me. I smelled that stuff and it was gross.

" You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person." I told him. I love Jeremy so much, he was my brother and i didnt want anything to happen to him.

" I don't need this." Jeremy said and then he just walked away. I was walking out the mens room and i run into a really hot guy.

"Uh, pardon me. Um. . .is this the men's room?" He asked me. I looked at the door and back at him.

"Yes. Um, I was just, Um I was just It's a long story. Just. . ." I had a hard time talking. Stefan moved over a bit so i could get by. I said "Think you." He looked at me and smiled i just kept walking. I was in hystory class.

I was in hystory class. Mr. tanner was talking "Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." I wasnt really listening to him. Me and Stefan look at eachother.  
Bonnie texted me.

HAWT-E. STARING U.

I quckley look at stefan and then turned back to the front.

I was at the cemetary writing in my diary. " Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks," at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, "How are you?" They really don't want an answer." No one really Cares about how im feeling and i hate it.

I saw a crow on a nearby tomb, so i walked up to it and said. "Ok. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything. Shoo!" The bird flies off. " Thats what i thought" The crow reappears and fog starts to ascend around the cemetary. A man is standing behind a tomb. I start to run. "Ahh!" I tripped and fell and i saw the man that i saw outside of the mens room and he's in my hystory class.

"You ok?" He asked me

"Were you following me?" I asked the really hot guy.

"No, I, uh, I just I saw you fall." He told me

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery." I said

"I'm visiting. I have family here." He said. I felt bad for what i just said, it was kinda mean.

"Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, It's making me foggy. And then back there,  
there was this - this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right , the Hitchcock? I'm Elena." I said and giggled a lil bit.

"I'm Stefan." He said. He was smiling, i was also smiling.

"I know. We have History together." I said and laughed a lil bit.

"And English and French." He laughed.

"Right." I said. stefan pulled a leaf out of my hair.

"Thanks. Nice ring." I told him.

" Oh. Um, It's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?" I really like his ring,  
its not weird at all.

"No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that." I told him. His ring is like really old.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked me.

"Hmm?" I didnt know what he ment by that.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He said again pointing to he knee.

"Oh, uh, I don't know." I Pulled up my pants and looked at my knee and i was bleeding. "Oh!  
Would you look at that. That is not pretty." I said. stefan turned around so fast, I don't think he likes blood."Are you ok?" I asked him.

"You should go. Take care of that." He told me.

"Really, it's nothing." I said looking at my knee. I looked to where he was standing but he was gone. Where the hell did he go?  
STEFAN'S POV

I was writing in my diary. " I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her."

JEREMY'S POV

I was at mystic grill, i starting talking to vicki "Hey Vick." i said.

"Working." she told me. she is alwas trying to ignore me. She walked to matts and tylers table. she works at the grill.

"Thanks, Vick." mat told her. she is matts lil sister.

"Do you need another refill?" vicki asked tyler.

"I'd love one." Tyler said to her. Vicki leaves there table.

"Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister." Matt said to tyler.

"I'm not hooking up with your sister." Tyler told him.

"You're such a dick." I said to Tyler. I walked back over to vicki.

"Hey, what's your deal? I mean, summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered." I said to vicki.

"Look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy." That just made me very mad, she's being kind of rude.

"When's the last time you had sex with a puppy?" I asked her.

"Hey, keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered Elena's kid brother." She whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, and deflowered and deflowered." I whispered .

"We hooked up a few times in a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler." Why would she wanna be with tyler he's a dick.

"Oh,come on, the guy's a total douche. He only wants you for your ass." She walked off.

CAROLINE'S POV

Me and bonnie are at the grill."His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue." I was telling Bonnie.

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding." I told her. I was laughing a lil bit.

ELENA'S POV

"I'm meeting Bonnie at the grill." I told jenna.

"Ok, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." She said.

"Well done, Aunt Jenna." I said. I was smiling. I Opened the door cause i was leaving, I sae stefan.  
"Oh." I said.

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was. . .strange." He said to me.

"No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish." I told him.

"Um, someth ing like that. How's your leg?" He asked me.

"Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived?" I asked him.

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back." He told me. He handed me my diary.

"Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you." I said to him.

"Don't worry, I didn't. . .read it." He told me.

"No? Why not? Most people would have." I asked him. Stefan was very sweet.

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." He told me. I didnt know he had one, thats a lil weird but really hot.

"You keep a journal?" I asked him. I was smiling at him, he was smiling back.

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important." He said. I started to giggle.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna. . .umm, you don't have to stay out there." I said Stefan didnt go inside. Thats a lil strange but oh well.

"Sorry, were you going somewhere?" He asked me. I started to smile again.

"Yeah, I'm meeting a friend. Do you want to come?" I asked him. He started to smile.

" Yeah Sure" He said. Me and stefan went to the grill

BONNIE'S POV

I was at the grill "How's Elena doing?" Matt asked. He still inlove with Elena i could tell.

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months." I told matt.

"Has she said anything about me?" Matt asked.

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her." I told him.

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me." Matt said to me. Calling her would be weird but he should still call her and talk about things and making sure she's okay.

"Give it more time, Matt." I told him. He said Elena and the new kid Stefan enter the grill.

"More time, huh?" Matt said. Matt walked up to stefan and Elena. I heard them talking."Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you." Matt said to stefan.

"Hi. Stefan." Stefan said to matt.

"Hey." Elena said to matt.  
"Hey." Matt said back to elena

ELENA'S POV "So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked stefan.

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." stefan told her.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked stefan.

"My parents passed away." Stefan told her. Awe my parents passed away too and it really sucks.

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" I asked.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." He said. I asume he dosnt have siblings.

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline told him. Of course she would bring up the back to school party.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls."Bonnie told stefan. Bonnie and Caroline want me to go.

"Are you going?" Stefan Asked me. I giggled.

"Of course she is." Bonnie said.

STEFAN'S POV.

I was at the boarding house with zack. "You promised." zack said and handed me the news paper. It some two people were attacked by animals.

"This was an animal attack." I told him. It clearly wasnt me. I drink animal blood not human.

"Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control." He started to yell.

"And I do." I told him.

"Please, Uncle Stefan. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up."  
Zack said to me. I kow that but i cant leave with out knowing Elena. She looks like Katherine.

"It's not my intention." I told zack.

"Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?" He asked.

"I don't have to explain myself." I said to zack

"I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore."He told me.  
Mystic falls is where i was born i belong here.

"Where do I belong?" I asked zack "I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake." He told me.

TANNER'S POV Scene Change:HISTORY CLASS I was teaching my history class."The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?  
"Um..a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Bonnie said. She was one of my students.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" I said

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt said.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Elena said.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." I told Elena.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." One of my students said.

"That's correct. Mister. . .?" I asked that student.

"Salvatore." Stefan said

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" I asked him.

"Distant." Stefan said.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." I said

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." Stefan told me. He was smirking, this isnt funny.

"Hmm." I said

STEFAN'S POV

I got to the back to school party. I was listening to elena's and Bonnies conversation. "People look up to me. I have to set an example." Elena said to Bonnie.

"Just admit it, Elena." Bonnie said to elena.

"Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty." Elena said

"He has that romance novel stare." bonnie said

"Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul." Elena said. I started to smile. Caroline walks up to me.  
"Hey! You made it!" Caroline said to me.

"I did." I told her.

"Well, let's get you a drink." She told me.  
"Well, I'm-" She cut me off.

"Oh, come on." She said.

ELENA'S POV

"So where is he?" Bonnie said talking about stefan.

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." I said to bonnie.

"Right, I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." Bonnie said

"Wait, you need a crystal ball." I said and gave her a glass bottle. Bonnie was spaced out for a while.  
"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow" She said

"What?" I said. i was thinking about the crow i saw earlier.

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." Bonnie said. I saw fog and a crow ealier and i also felt like someone was fallowing me. That is very strange.

"Ok? Bonnie!" I said. I turned and i saw stefan.

"Hi." Stefan said.

"Hi." I said back to him

"I did it again, didn't it?" He said. This is the second time he scared me.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm sorry. You're upset about something." He said. I was upset about something and i was also worried about bonnie.

"Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie. She's... You know what? Never mind. You're. . .here." I said to stefan.

"I'm here." He told. Me ans stefan start walking around "You know, you're kind of the talk of the town." I told him. every girl wanted him and thought he was very hot.

"Am I?" He said

"Mm-Hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah." I said

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness." He daid. How does he know that im sad? Do i look sad? Yeah i must look sad.

"What makes you think that I'm sad?" I asked him.

"Well, we did meet in a graveyard." He said.

"Right. Well, no, technically we met in the men's room. You don't want to know, it's. . . .  
it's not exactly party chit-chat." I said

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat." He told me. That surprized me.

"Last spring. . my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but. . .they didn't. So that's my story." I said.

"You won't be sad forever, Elena." He told me. Stefan was very nice.

VICKI'S POV Tyler and i are kissing, he tried to take of my clothe's "No, Ty. I'm not having sex against a tree."  
I told him.

"Oh, come on, it would be hot." tyler said. he was still trying to undress me.

" For who? No, it's not going to happen. It's not going to happen, not here, not like this. No. I said no. I said no! Ow, that hurts!" I screamed. I saw Jeremy and he saw what tyler was doing

"Hey, leave her alone!" Jeremy told tyler.

"You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert." Tyler told Jeremy.

"Just go, Tyler, get the hell away from me." I told tyler.

"Wow. Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first." Tyler said. God he really pisses me off. Tyler walked off.  
"I didn't need your help." I said to Jeremy.

"It seems like you did." Jeremy said.

"He was just drunk." I said

"I'm drunk. Am I throwing myself at you?" He asked.

"No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me." i said. Jeremy is really getting on my nerves.

"Is that what you think?" He asked

"That's what I know." i told him.

ELENA'S POV

"I like Bonnie, she seems like a good friend." stefan said. i started to smile.

"Best friend in the world." I told him. bonnie was like a sister to me.

"And Matt, he can't seem to, uh, take his eyes off of us." Stefan said.

"Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more." I said

"And?" stefan said.

"And then my parents died, and everything changes. Anyway, Matt and I, together we just, I don't know, it wasn't, um. . .it wasn't. . ." I said

"Passionate?" Stefan said finishing my sentance for me.

"No. No, it wasn't passionate. . ." I said. Stefabs eye started to look weird, started to look un human.  
"Hey, um, are you ok? Um, Your eye, it just, it's-" i said. i looked a lil worried.

"Oh, um... Yeah, no. It's, um, it's nothing. Um, are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink." Stefan said. Stefan walks away to go and get us drinks.

VICKI'S POV

I was walking in the forest and i hear noices "Jeremy? Is that you? Jeremy?" I yelled Someone or something stated to attack me and i was screaming.  
ELENA'S POV

I am waiting for stefan and then matt walkes up to me "Looking for someone?" He asked

"Hey." I said

"When you broke up with me, you said it was because you needed some time alone. You don't look so alone to me." He said. I feel bad, where never going to be good friends ever again.

"Matt, you don't understand. It's-" I had a hatd talking. i didnt know what to say.

"That's ok, Elena. You do what you have to do. I just want to let you know that. . .I still believe in us. And I'm not giving up on that." Matt told me. I would much rather be with stefan.

"Matt. . ." I said in like almost whisper.

STFANS POV

Caroline walked up to me and started talking "Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you. If you want." She asked and said to me.

"I think you've had too much to drink." I said her. She looked so drunk.

"Well, of course I have. So " I cut her off

"Caroline. You and me, it's not gonna happen. Sorry." I told. i felt so bad but i wanted to be with Elena. I left and walked up to Elena.

"I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know." She said.

"Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?" I asked. Caroline was a lil weird.

"No. You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually. Hmm. God, you gotta be kidding me!" She said

"What is it?" I asked

"My brother." She told me.

"The drunk one?" I asked

"That would be the one. Excuse me." She said she was starting to walk off.

"Need some help?" I asked

"Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! Jeremy!" She said. she started walking really fast to catch with her brother ELENA'S POV

I Fallowed jeremy in to the forest "Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" I yelled.

"I don't want to hear it" Jeremy yelled back.

"Yeah, well, too bad!" I screamed. I saw jeremy trip so i rsn up to gim, he fell on vicki, vicki was hurt really bad

"Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!" Jeremy yelled

"Oh, my god!" I yelled

"No!" Jeremy yelled. jeremy picked vicki up and he carried her back to the party. i fallowed him.

MATT'S POV

"Somebody help!" I heard Elena scream. I saw Jeremy carrying vicki so i ran up to jeremy and Elena.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?" I yelled.

"What happened to her?" Tyler said

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" I screamed

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Tyler yelled

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Elena panicked.

"Put this on her neck." A stranger said. I put it on her neck

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." I said. I was panicking.

STEFAN'S POV

I just got to the boarding house i was panicking and zack saw it. "What's going on?" Zack asked.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." I said. i went in to bedroom i saw a crow on the window then i saw damon on on the window

"Damon." I said

"Hello, brother.: He said to me.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" I said. I didnt know damon was in town. He is going to kill a lot of people and this in my town and i dont want him to kill anyone. Im weaker tham damon so i cant stop him.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon said.

"When'd you get here?" I asked him.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it." He said. Why is Damon doing this.

"It's been 15 years, Damon." I said to him.

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I miss my little brother." He said. Yeah right. Damon would never miss me.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." I told him. what was very true.

"I've managed to keep myself busy." He said. Yeah damon was probably killing people.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." I told him.

"Ah. That can be a problem. . .for you." He said with his lil smirk

"Why are you here now?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word. . .Elena." He said. He better not touch Elena.

ELENA'S POV

I saw mat leave in the ambulance with vick "Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news." Bonnie said.

"I gotta take Jeremy home." I told her

"Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling..." Bonnie said

"Bonnie, what?" I asked.

"That it's just the beginning." She said. That was a lil weird.

DAMON'S POV "She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" I said.

"She's not Katherine." Stefan said

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" I asked him. Why the hell would he drink animal blood thats just gross.

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work." Stefan said

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" I asked him. I started to hit Stefan.

"Stop it!" He yelled. Awe poor lil brother i thought.

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase,  
let's just go straight for Elena."I yelled.

"Stop it." He screamed

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" I screamed and i smirked. I saw stefans vampire face, then i said. "I can" I was talking about Elena's blood.

"I said stop!" He kept yelling. Stefan ran in to me throwing me out the window he laned on the pavment and i wasnt there. He got up

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face- thing. It was good." I said to him smirking.

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die." He said. I like killing people.

"That's a given." I said

"Not here. I won't allow it." He told me. oh poor lil stefy i was thinking

"I take that as an invitation." I said

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" He said.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." I told him.

"Just stay away from Elena." He told me. on stefan is in love.

"Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes." Stefan started to panick and it was a lil funny. "Relax. It's right here." I said throwing him back his ring. I grabbed Stefan by his neck and through him in to the trash.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach." I told stefan. Why would stefan think that he's stronger than me, That is kinda mess up.

ELENA'S POV I walked up to Jeremy. He was drinking beer. "You ok? I called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too." I told Jeremy. Wow i talk a lot i said to myself

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that-is that supposed to be you moving on?" Jeremy said.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this." I told him. Why was Jeremy doing this to himself, our parents parents would never want this.

CAROLINE'S POV

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asked me.

"No." I told her.

"Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home." Bonnie told me.

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?" I said.  
I was very sad, i liked stefan but he wanted Elena,

"I'm not touching that." Bonnie said.

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And... Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and... I'm never the one." I said. I just wanted to cry,

"It's not a competition, Caroline." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, it is." I told her. Bonnie got up and left.

MATT'S POV I'm at the hospital vick sleeping the she wakes up. "Vicki. . .Hey. Hey, it's ok. You're gonna be ok."  
i said

"Matt-" Vicki said.

"Hey, don't try to talk, ok? You're fine." I told her.

"Vampire." Vicki said then she vell back to sleep. what the hell was vicki talking about? Why did she just say vampire.

ELENA AND STEFAN'S POV

Elena and stfan were both writing in their diaries at diferent places. "Dear diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, nod my way through it; pretend like it would all be ok." Elena wrote.

"I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was; create a life as someone new, someone without the past." Stefan wrote

"Without the pain." Elena wrote

"Someone alive." Elena and stefan wrote.

"But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you." Elena wrote

"They follow you." Stefan wrote

CAROLINES POV

I stare at a really hot guy at a told. He smiled at me and i smile back

ELENA'S POV

I saw stefan outsid eof my window so i went down stairs. "I know it's late. But, uh. . .I needed to know that you were ok." He said. Stefan wa so sweet.

"You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be ok." I said.

"What do you tell them?" He asked.

"That I'll be fine." I told him

"Do you ever mean it?" He asked me.

"Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in?" I asked him.

"Yes." stefan said. He walked in my house with me.


End file.
